tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groups
Tengaged Groups is one of the more fun and interesting ways of earning Tengaged Dollars and sees users creating their own games via the means of a group with its own rules. Creating a group By clicking on the 'Groups' tab, whilst on Tengaged, a user can view the most popular and the most recent groups that have been created by other users. Whilst there, you will notice a button labelled 'Create a new group'. Upon clicking that, you will taken to a place, which asks you to fill out the details of your group. You will firstly need to enter a group name. This will be the title of your group and other users will see this when on the page. Secondly, you will be asked to enter information about the group. It is advised that this information regards the subject of the group and roughly how your game works. Then, you must choose how noticeable your group is to others by selecting a type of access. The options are: *'This group is open'- this means that anyone can view and join the group without requesting permission. *'This group is closed'- this means that although users can view the group, they cannot join the group. *'This group is secret'- this means that the group does not appear on the groups page and can only be viewed by the group's web address. After filling this information in, you go on to fill in further information, including the opportunity to upload a picture for the group and creating polls, creating forums and uploading YouTube videos. Joining a group Joining a group is very simple. When you are on the Tengaged Groups page, you will find a list of groups in two categories. The first, and most obvious category is simply labelled "Groups". Here are the most popular groups on Tengaged at the moment. To the right of the page is list of newer groups under the title "Recent groups". Each group has either "open" or "closed" underneath its title, which refers to its current status. The meaning of these statuses can be understood in the above section of this article. Once you have seen a group that you wish to join, you have to firstly click on its name. This will bring you to the group's page. Underneath the group's logo, there were be two main buttons. The first will be of the group's name and once clicked, this will bring you back to the group's homepage, which you should be currently on. The second button will be only viewable on open groups and will say "Join Group". Once clicked, you will be instantly a member of the group The benefits of creating/joining a group The creator of the group will earn T$ if the group is successful. It also allows the creator to be a little bit more well known, which in turn will possibly make any blogs about the group more popular, as the members of his/her group will most probably like them and comment upon them. Although there is no cash prize for being a winner of the game, the creator may offer another type of prize to the winner. An example of this could be a gift of an item of clothing. Normally, however, there is no prize apart from the fact that you get to win and make new friends online. Outside Links *Tengaged Groups Page *An example of a Tengaged Group Category:Tengaged Groups Category:Tengaged Game